


the sisterhood of the traveling beanie

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Past Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is going to replace Allison. But that doesn't mean Lydia can't move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sisterhood of the traveling beanie

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. hurt/comfort + Malydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Lydia pulled the box down from the top shelf of her closet, and stacked it on her bed along with the many other boxes. It had been long enough since she cleaned out her room, and she desperately needed to go through some stuff. Maybe afterwards she could redecorate.

So far, her task had been grueling. There had been lots of old clothes and photographs, and plenty of things that needed to be thrown away. 

She was almost halfway through her boxes when she came across the beanie. She stopped.

She hadn’t expected any of Allison’s things to be in her closet. She thought she had already sorted through all of Allison’s old things. 

But here the beanie was. 

It was Allison’s. She knew it was Allison’s. She had seen Allison wear it a few times.

Lydia didn’t know how it had gotten into her closet. She didn’t remember Allison giving it to her or anything. It must’ve just been left at her house sometime, and Lydia had mistakenly stashed it away and never noticed that she still had it.

Lydia held the beanie, running her fingers over the knit.

It was just a dumb hat. 

But for some reason, Lydia found herself crying. God, she never cried.

But here she was, thinking about Allison again and crying. Stupid hat. Lydia tried never to think about Allison. It was the only way she could cope. And now hear was this damn reminder that she had lost her best friend.

And, as if the moment wasn’t already shitty enough, there was a knock on Lydia’s door. That was the last thing Lydia needed at the moment.

But she couldn’t ignore it.

So she tossed down the hat, quickly wiped her face with the back of her arm, and opened the door.

Malia was standing on the other side. 

“Malia?” Lydia asked, confused by the werecoyote’s appearance.

“I need your help with a math problem.” Malia announced, letting herself into Lydia’s room. “Your bed is messy.” She commented, clearing herself a space on the bed. One of the things she swiped out of the way was the beanie, which fell to the floor.

Lydia instinctively rushed to pick it up off the floor.

Malia looked at her like she was crazy for a second, but seemed to quickly dismiss it.”I normally wouldn’t care about math, but apparently this homework is important for my grade or something.”

Lydia put the hat back down on her bed. She really wasn’t in the mood to help Malia, but she wasn’t going to turn her away. “What’s the problem?”

“It’s this-” Malia paused mid sentence. “You smell sad.”

“I smell sad?”

“Yeah, you smell sad.” Malia scrunched up her nose. “And it’s driving me crazy.”

“I’m sorry?” Lydia said. “I don’t think I can really change how I smell.”

“You can be less sad.” Malia responded. “I think this is where I’m supposed to ask what’s wrong. So, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Lydia said. Malia was the last person she wanted to share her feelings with.

“Then why do you smell like sadness?” Malia shot back.

“Maybe your nose is broken.” Lydia said, even though she know it was a weak defense.

“My nose isn’t broken.” Malia replied. “So tell me what’s wrong so you can stop stinking up the whole room and help me do math.”

Lydia sighed and sat down next to Malia. She really didn’t want to fight Malia right now, because she knew the coyote was pretty stubborn.

“I was just thinking about Allison.” Lydia told Malia.

“Oh, she’s the one who died, right?” Malia blurted out.

“Yes.” Lydia said. “She died.”

“Stiles told me about her once.” Malia explained. “She seemed cool.”

“You would’ve liked her.” Lydia said. She wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“Why were you thinking about her?” Malia asked.

Lydia glanced at the beanie on the bed beside her. “I don’t know. I guess I just think about her sometimes.”

“I think that’s normal.” Malia said. “I think about my family sometimes. And how I killed them.”

“I killed Allison.” Lydia responded dryly. She wasn’t sure why she said it. She had never said that thought aloud.

Malia looked confused. “I thought the oni did? The weird shadow soldier guys?”

“They did. But she was there because of me. I knew she was going to die and I couldn’t stop her from coming.”

“That doesn’t sound like you killed her.” Malia replied honestly. 

“I know.” Lydia whispered. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel like I did.”

“Well then you should stop doing that.” Malia said. “Blaming yourself.”

Lydia glanced over at Malia. The coyote was smarter than people gave her credit for. “Do you still need help with that math problem?”

“Ew.” Malia crinkled up her nose. “I already talked about my feelings, now I have to do math too?”

“Didn’t you come here specifically for math help?” Lydia asked.

“Then I remembered how much I hate math.” Malia insisted. “I’ll do the homework later.”

Lydia shook her head. “You need to pass your classes, you know.”

Malia stuck out her tongue. “I’ll pass my classes after I go eat a pizza.” She stood up. “Thanks for agreeing to help me anyway.”

“Sure, anytime.”

Malia stood up to go.

“Wait,” Lydia wasn’t sure what came over here. “I found something you might want.”

“What?”

Lydia tossed Malia the beanie. “Just an old hat. It would look good on you.”

Malia turned over the hat in her hands. She seemed like she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. “Okay. Thanks.” And then she left.

 

Lydia forgot about their conversation.

Until she showed up at a lacrosse game one day and found Malia wearing the beanie.

Lydia sat down next to Malia on the bleachers, trying to keep herself from just staring at the beanie.

Malia seemed to take notice of Lydia’s gaze. She pulled on the edges of the hat self-consciously. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Lydia quickly shook her head. “You look good in that hat.”

“Oh. Okay.” Malia seemed to sense something else was up, but she didn’t say anything.

“I hope the team does well.” Lydia tried to make small talk.

“Me too.” Malia interrupted their conversation to stand up and cheer for a goal. She sat back down, and leaned her head on Lydia’s shoulder. “Why is it so cold out here?”

Lydia froze for a second. She hadn’t expected Malia’s head on her shoulder. Sometimes she forgot the werecoyote didn’t have much of a sense of human boundaries. “It is the middle of winter.”

Malia didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “Well you’re warm.” She snuggled closer to Lydia.

It was endearing, really. Lydia wasn’t used to people using her for comfort.

Lydia felt the knit of Allison’s beanie against her neck. She knew it was likely to leave indentations on her skin.

Lydia had never thought she’d be okay with someone else wearing Allison’s clothes. Because no one could replace Allison.

But she didn’t need someone to replace Allison. She just needed someone new.

And Malia looked pretty good in Allison’s hat.


End file.
